Flashbacks
by PillsAndPearls
Summary: Reid passes out.


**I own zilch.**

* * *

"Reid, where are you going?" Morgan demanded to know.

Reid paused at the door, and turned back around. The room was empty except for himself and Morgan, who had previously been studying a ransom note. He raised his eyebrows at Reid, waiting for an answer. The genius fumbled with his hands, "I, er, have to go somewhere" He explained lamely.

"Reid, we have a kidnapper on our hands here. Can't it wait?" Morgan said impatiently.

"No. It can't" Reid made a quick dash out of the door before Morgan could stop him.

He half-walked, half-ran, towards the bathroom. To his relief, it was completely empty. Reid searched around in his satchel until he found the small bottle of pills. He had only taken them on two occasions since his kidnapping, and it had been driving him crazy trying to stop himself from taking more. Staring down at the pills now, Reid came to terms with the fact that he was weak. But at that moment he didn't care, because all that mattered was getting rid of this longing.

Quickly, he tipped back his head and threw the pills down his throat. He swallowed hard and locked himself inside a cubicle. Slamming down the toilet seat, he sat down heavily and closed his eyes. The drowsiness was instantly falling over him. Reid felt completely spaced out. As far as he was concerned, nothing was real. He was simply imagining. Dreaming. Remembering.

_He'd never been here before. This was his first ever visit. A knot tied itself tighter and tighter inside his stomach, and he couldn't really concentrate on what the nurse was saying beside him. There was a constant taste of vomit in his mouth. They were here now, and as the nurse slowly opened the door, Reid knew that there was no way out of it. There she was, sat at the window in an arm chair. She didn't turn as they entered. Reid couldn't even tell if she had noticed or not._

_"Diana? Your son is here to see you. Isn't that nice?" The nurse beamed, going over to the bed and plumping up the pillows._

_"M-mom?" Reid walked towards the chair, and paused behind it. "Mom, its me, Spencer" He announced._

_"Spencer?" His mother's voice was quiet vacant._

_"Your son. You haven't forgotten me, have you?" Reid said._

_"Of course I haven't" Diana finally turned around. _

_Her face looked gaunt, not really like Reid had remembered. Her hair had been cut shorter too, so it was just above her shoulders. All his life, Reid had known his mother to have long hair. He had expected her to be different, after all it had been months since he had sent her to the sanatorium. But this was a little too drastic for him. At least she was smiling._

_"You've come to take me home" Diana said. A smile flashed across her grey face._

_"No mom, I haven't" Reid confessed._

_Diana frowned, "Then why are you here?" She asked._

_"I came to see you. I've missed you" Reid explained._

_"Ha, really" Diana scoffed, turning back to look out of the window._

_The nurse bit her lip, "Why don't you come back later? I'll have a chat with her" She said to Reid._

_"Its fine" Reid assured her, he added to his mother, "Mom, you do know that I still love you, right?" He said, timidly placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"You have a funny way of showing it" Diana snapped. She stood up quite abruptly. "Sending me to this place. Do you even realise what its been like for me here? I'm not even ill!" She insisted._

_"Diana, calm down, hon" The nurse said softly._

_"I will not calm down!" Diana yelled. She began to pace the room, muttering under her breath, wringing her hands._

_"I think you should go now. We'll give you a call later on, let you know she's okay" The nurse took Reid's hand and began to lead him to the door._

_Reid nodded, unable to speak. He could feel a lump in his throat. He knew that coming here was a bad idea; he now hated himself more than he'd done at the start. And so did his mother, it seemed._

_A few books hurtled across the room, and his mother began to yell his name. "Spencer! Spencer! Spenc-"_

"SPENCER!" JJ's voice suddenly broke through his comma.

"Y-yeah?" Reid mumbled, frowning and blinking in the light.

"What happened?" JJ cried, pulling him up.

"Nothing. I'm fine" Reid lied, going over to the sink to splash some water on his sweaty face.

"Morgan said you that disappeared half an hour ago" JJ revealed, crossing her arms and giving him a stern look.

"I must have fallen asleep. I haven't been getting much recently" Reid pushed back his hair and adjusted his bag, leaving the room.

"Spencer, were you.." JJ trailed off.

"What?" Reid span around, glaring at her, "What, Jennifer?" He snapped.

JJ flinched. He had never called her Jennifer before, or used that tone with her. She shook her head, "Nothing. I'm sorry" She said, pushing past him.

* * *

**The italics are Reid having a flashback whilst he's unconscious. Please review :)**


End file.
